


of hong jisoos 1004th problem

by thesicaeffect



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JiHan, M/M, happy birthday jeonghan, i wrote this for jeonghan's birthday last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesicaeffect/pseuds/thesicaeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo has 1004 problems and what to get Jeonghan for his birthday is all of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	of hong jisoos 1004th problem

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first svt fic i ever wrote haha  
> also i dont think the english in the summary is grammatically correct but oh well
> 
> crossposted on my tumblr zelokookie

“This is _awful_.” Jisoo sighed, flopping down on the couch.

“What is?” Chan asked, concerned because his hyung hadn’t looked this way since he’d watched a fancam of Jeonghan and Seungcheol cuddling up to each other (That had been serious-it had taken 4 cups of tea for him to smile a bit, which is a lot for someone who only drinks water in excessive amounts.)

“It’s Jeonghan’s birthday tomorrow, and I haven’t even bought him a present.” Jisoo sighed again, burying his face in his hands.

“It’s okay hyung! We have you covered!” Chan smiled brightly, relieved (Because he had no idea how to make good, comforting tea. He had no idea how to make any kind of tea for that matter.)

“You do?” came a muffled response.

“Yep! Jun hyung, Myungho hyung and I have made a group card-you can sign that and write a message!” Chan smiled brightly, pulling out a huge card with a badly coloured in cake, balloons that looked like gigantic Easter eggs and “Happy birthday 1004 Jeonghan Cheonsa Eomma Hyung” written on it in the handwriting of a kindergartener.

Jisoo just groaned.

* * *

 

“Hey.” Jisoo said as he sat down.

“Hey.” Hansol said, not even bothering to look up from his lyrics.

Jisoo hesitated for a minute, before saying, “Can I… ask you something?”

“You just did- _ow_!” he grimanced as he received a not-so light punch on his shoulder. “Okay, okay sorry. Whatsup.”

“If…hypothetically…there was a person you liked, and it was their birthday, like, tomorrow-I mean, the next day-what would you give them?”

Hansol squinted a little at his lyrics, scratching something out before saying “I haven’t bought Jeonghan hyung anything either, don’t worry.”

Jisoo spluttered something about how this wasn’t about Jeonghan and _everything I say isn’t about Jeonghan, you brat_ , but Hansol just laughed and said, “You’ll figure it out hyung, I’m sure you will.” (Of course, Jisoo got Sungcheol to confiscate Hansol’s headphones later-he said that it was because Hansol’s hearing would get damaged, but it was really because Hansol was being snarky and didn’t help with his problems.)

* * *

 

“Woozi-ya.”

“Yes, hyung?”

“What present should I get for Jeonghan?” It was best to be direct with Jihoon. The poor boy was busy and had a lot of work.

“Write him a song.”

“Something a little more convenient?”

“Buy him a teddy bear.”

“Something a little more special?”

“Get him a customized snapback online.”

“Something a little quicker? Okay, okay Jihoon, I’m getting out _put that guitar down_.”

* * *

 

“Hey hyung!”

“Jisoo hyung!”

“Heyo Joshua Hong! Your name is Hong? My name is Hosh!”

Jisoo just ignored the gaggle that had just entered the practice room as he browsed through the site he had opened on his laptop. He was looking for snapbacks for Jeonghan, because ever since they had filmed the Mansae practise video, Jeonghan in snapbacks had been his weakness.

He was completely engrossed in going through a variety of blue snapbacks before a voice alarmingly close to his ear said, “I thought you said you liked it when Jeonghan hyung’s hair is open?”

Jisoo jumped, grabbing his chest before saying, “Seungkwan, Seokmin, you need to stop doing that. Soonyoung, tell them to stop doing that.”

“Guys, do it again.”

“Kwon Soonyoung!”

“Okay sorry. But really, Joshua Hong, do you really want Jeonghan hyung’s long, silky, soft, beautiful hair to be hidden in a snapback?” Soonyoung asked, running his hands through his hair and shaking his bangs out of his face.

“Yeah. Don’t you want to see the flick fall over his eyes? You always say you find it cute.” Seokmin said, to which Seungkwan added, “Don’t you want his hair to be uncovered, so that you can run your hands through it as he lays in your lap, your hands intertwined-“

Jisoo got up and left as fast as he could, trying to hide his scarlet face. (Also, why did Soonyoung have so many adjectives ready for Jeonghan’s hair? He needed to have a talk with him later.)

* * *

 

Minghao and Junhui had most definitely been expecting him.

It was the way their eyes kept darting towards him as they spoke in rapid Mandarin while he tried to get a word in.

“Um, guys?”

They didn’t stop.

“You know, I get that you have a lot to talk about because miss China and your families, but could you spare a second? Especially because, you know, you aren’t really talking about China and your families, you’re talking about me and Jeonghan.”

They stopped then, but clearly they had been expecting this (or were just very witty kids/liars when together) because Jun said, “No we aren’t” and Myungho said “Jeonghan and Jisoo are Chinese words.”

“Really now.” Jisoo said, trying to look like he didn’t believe them, but he did kind of believe them.

“Yeah.” Jun said. “Jisoo means present and Jeonghan means never.”

“So, what we were saying was that “The present will never come!” Minghao beamed happily. “Presents are very important in love you know.” He added wisely.

“Why.” Jun said, with a mischevious glint in his eye, as Jisoo turned a little purple. “Does that topic have some special significance for you?”

Jisoo raked his hands through his hair.

* * *

 

“I demand of you to tell me what presents you guys buy each other.” Jisoo said, storming into the room and instantly spinning on his heels to face the opposite direction so as to not witness the cheesy smiles Wonwoo and Mingyu were giving each other.

“I give Wonwoo oversized sweaters and beanies.” Mingyu said, eyes never leaving Wonwoo.

“I buy Mingyu food and hair straighteners and curlers.” Wonwoo said, eyes never leaving Mingyu.

“I’ve given you my heart.” Mingyu grinned, teeth glinting a little, and Wonwoo blushed and look down, interlocking their fingers.

Jisoo threw his hands up in frustration. There was only one resort left. It was not one he had been hoping to turn to, but nonetheless, it was needed.

* * *

 

Jisoo slowly poked his head into the studio, and whipped it back again.

The target was there.

Feeling an awful lot like Conan, he walked in and slammed his hand down on the table.

Seungcheol, who had been reading a magazine, looked up with a start. “I am not reading this magazine and I am definitely not online shopping on this laptop ahahahaha!”

“We have a little bit of talking to do.” Jisoo said, flicking his orange bangs off his forehead and pushing his (fake) glasses up his nose.

“Um, yeah?” Seungcheol looked him up and down. “Are those Seokmin’s fake glas-hey, what’s wrong. Jisoo?”

Jisoo had crumbled opposite his friend, mumbling “I don’t know what to get him I just I-“

“Shhhhh…” Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jisoo, stroking his hair a bit. “Jisoo, it’s fine. It’s okay. I got just what you need.”

Reaching out to the mess on the table, he took out a wrapped present and handed it to Jisoo.

“Jeonghan’s been reading a lot nowadays, right?” Jisoo nodded-of course he knew that.

“It’s a book on a subject that he’s very interested in.” Sungcheol smiled.

“Are you sure? Seungcheol-ah, I don’t want to mess this up, you know?” Jisoo said quietly.

“I know, Jisoo, I know. I would never do anything that would put you in a weird situation, you know, right?”

“I know.” Jisoo smiled. “Thanks Seungcheol. You’re the best.’ Jiooo hugged him.

They sat there in silence, hugging each other, before a familiar voice broke the comfortable silence.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“Jeonghan!” Jisoo squeaked, gripping Seungcheol’s arms and trying to wriggle out of them at the same time.

“What are you guys doing? The kids were cutting my cake. We called you but you guys don’t pick up your phone! And here you guys are,” he paused, “cuddling.” There was a sharp edge to his sweet voice.

“No! No! Wait, it’s 12 am already?” Jisoo exclaimed.

“Yes.” Jeonghan replied, glaring at him.

“Happy birthday Jeonghan!” Seungcheol said, hugging the boy tightly and briefly and nuzzling his nose against the side of his hair. “Here’s your present.” He added, shoving a book into his hands (“101 Ways To Style Boring, Long, Straight Hair”). “Now, Jisoo has a present for you. I’ll leave you to it, yeah? I’m off to have cake. Bye!”

* * *

 

The silence was _very_ tangible and _very_ awkward. Jisoo couldn’t keep his eyes off Jeonghan, who seemed unjustifiably radiant.

“Jisoo-ya. My present?”

“Uh, yeah, here.” Jisoo pushed the book into Jeonghan’s hands. “Happy birthday Jeonghan.”

Jisoo’s eyes didn’t leave the floor as Jeonghan took it from him, and unwrapped the present.

“How To Kiss: The Ultimate Guide For New Couples.” Jeonghan read.

Jisoo’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

“Jisoo-ya, I’m offended.”

Jisoo didn’t dare look up. (He was going to strangle Seungcheol with Hansol’s headphones)

“Why would you assume that I don’t know how to kiss? I’ve thought about kissing you a lot you know, I’d say I know pretty well.”

Jisoo’s eyes shot up to find Jeonghan pouting-pouting at him.

“I…Seungcheol gave me the book! I had nothing to do with it! I mean, I do like you, I mean no I don’t like you, I love you! I mean I don’t love you like love you, I mean-“

“Or is it that you don’t know how to kiss, but wanted to kiss me, and so you bought this book?” Jeonghan tilted his head, his hair falling over his eyes a little and Jisoo almost _choked_ _on his own spit_.

“I’ll show you how to do it, okay Jisoo? Think of it as a return gift for the best birthday present in the world.” Jeonghan drew closer.

“What present?” Jisoo whispered, not being able to breathe due to their proximity.

“You love me.” Jeonghan smiled.

“I love you too Jisoo.”

Jeonghan put his hand on Jisoo’s waist and pulled him in, their lips meeting and instantly moulding together perfectly.

After a few moments of hesitation, Jisoo kissed back shyly.

Jeonghan pulled back and rested his forehead against Jisoo’s.

“Heyo Joshua Hong!”

“I told you I would never put you in a weird situation!”

“You should’ve just bought that snapback. And congratulations.”

“We were discussing that this moment isn’t far!”

“Hey bro, you just gave me inspiration for my lyrics.”

“How was it to thread your fingers through his hair and watch the lights go wild?”

“Seungkwan, Seokmin, stop.”

“Sorry Hoshi hyung.”

“They remind me of us when we just started out.”

“Chan.” Jisoo said. “I need alcohol.” (Chan lowkey panicked, because difficult as tea is to brew and teabags are to find in the mess that is their kitchen, at least it doesn’t feel illegal to get it for someone.)

“No need for that Chan-ah.” Jeonghan smiled at Jisoo. “Here, Jisoo-ya, have my lips.” And he swooped down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> what was this this is so bad im cringing what the hell was i thinking oh god
> 
> also my inner seungsoo shipper took hold of me for a bit there im sorry haha


End file.
